User talk:CryGame
Welcome Hi, welcome to Crysis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alien Hunter page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lisle202 (Talk) 17:50, October 17, 2009 Crysis events I heard Admiral Morrison say that the galaxy was 4 billion light years away. Probably some arly aliens arrived, which explains what Dr. Rosenthal meeant that "the carbon-based machine predates man." - Lisle202 14:35, October 18, 2009 (UTC) You may discuss about the date when the alien spaceship crashed in Talk:Crysis_events. I want to see the reason and facts about it. --FairlyOddDeities 14:43, October 18, 2009 (UTC) No he clearly said 4 million light years away. Think if the Alienship were to crash in 2019 as you said there would be a lot of casualties,the ship would be uncovered and U.S. or Koreans would find it immediately.Plus the volcano activity was a lie to cover the truth. :Yes, it may do. But would the ship just stupidly let itself to freefall and take a lot of damage from falling, it might instead fall gently and hide itself inside mountain region (which there might be no people around there in that time) to prepare its army. If it fell to the earth 4 million years ago then it could have come into operation without waiting for anything (there are many powersource inside the mountain, might be usable sometimes later, but unknown kind) and it might even have been longly discovered by the miners. :It may be true that the alien ship fell to the earth 4 million years ago, but there are still many conflicts about the aliens themselves in whatever they are doing. --FairlyOddDeities 06:42, October 20, 2009 (UTC) In Relic Rosenthal said that they found similar aliens in Siberia and Afghanistan which means either there are more Alienships around the world or the aliens started a swarm many years ago,but because they need energy they didn't get to far. :Yes, I know about them, including many aliens around the world. It may be more possible that multiple alien ships (smaller) landed many million years ago then they sent a message to their region so the larger, current one landed on the earth. This means that they have intelligence before they land, which is possible that the main one landed soft and gently, avoiding any detection and continued to act like a newly formed volcano (Volcanic Cone) afterward until they are ready. :The only question is why they must attack. -- FairlyOddDeities 13:17, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I heard Crysis 2 won't be jut on Lingshan but an several other place in the world so you might be right about the several smaller alienships but i think it's mostly because of the swarm started in Crysis. :Yes, Crysis 2 will expand the space and include many new places around the world. Maybe we should get some more people to discuss about them in a forum section. -- FairlyOddDeities 14:00, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :I have created a forum to discuss about the alien spaceship now. We will show the facts about it if you begin to discuss inside that forum. --FairlyOddDeities 09:23, October 21, 2009 (UTC) A minor message Please do not add more game concept images, they are not required and they are stealing attraction away from their own pages. All pages have been set up well but your edits may ruin them. You should instead focus on putting more information rather than adding game concept images. -- 03:55, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Good job for Extra Arms page. Those images may be left to exist in their own pages but they are still anyway too large (recommend 300px). I just want the others to make an edit, I will very be glad to see that (I am bored with gaining edit count too high while leaving everyone behind). -- FairlyOddDeities 17:06, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Nice work. Keep editting like this and you will be an expert wikia user in one day. You may start learning more about english by seeing around each page. I learn english because I just played games too much and ultimately I fully know how to use them by seeing around and learn by myself in this wiki. It will be useful in the future. -- FairlyOddDeities 17:23, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Actually i,m not English either,unlike the other students and people that i know i became passionate of English when i was 3 years old now this is the only way i can keep my skills.Note:Remember in the Reckoning level when you enter the CDC the Constitution guys are watching a video with Nomad (that's not what it seems they were just playing Crysis and are on the Corte level,but Nomad is working his ass off on the island HMMMM...no fair) :Nomad is actually cheating in CDC. He is carrying an unavailiable SCAR, so that means he has -devmode on unallowed by generic user. :We should discuss about more easter eggs and glitches in their own talk page. But we want to discuss with the others (we love everyone, so don't be surpised when you find that we are multiple minds) too. -- FairlyOddDeities 17:45, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Some glitches that you may consider as minor ones can be put directly inside the Minor Glitches section so there will not be too many specified pages. -- FairlyOddDeities 17:58, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Most of the Glitches that i know are kind of Big Glithces Crysis Warhead My computer has problems with screencaping while Crysis Warhead is still running so I can't help. - Lisle202 22:36, October 24, 2009 (UTC) *Do you know how to open files and spawn enemies from the files? - Lisle202 22:40, October 24, 2009 (UTC) No worries i found some screenshots yesterday,plus go check out and see the Red Hunter page,or you already did? *I already checked it and it was okey. - -- 02:23, October 29, 2009 (UTC) *That was me. Also, there is some problem because my username changed. - --Kenny 02:24, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Aliens We are not sure should the alien Hunter be a vehicle, but we think so. But the major thing we want to talk about is about the Red Hunter and Alien Spaceship, we have put them both into invidual vehicles. Should we change the template back to the generic VehicleBox (in case of they are generic units). -- FairlyOddDeities 14:07, October 30, 2009 (UTC) The Table that was put for the Hunter didn't look good with the page,in my opinion,so i wanted to change into something better.About the Red Hunter and Alienship i think they are good as they are.--CryGame RE: Polls To rank the users, except unregistered ones, into higher ranks, they have to do certain things that help the Crysis Wiki: edit pages, leave comments, etc., and anything that does help the Wiki. Kirkburn said that "it's best to just treat adminship as just an extra set of tools for trusted users to help the wiki," and that we shouldn't worry to much about ranking systems since that this is a small Wiki. All the other Wikis, such as Halopedia, are all huge and popular. - Lisle202 00:57, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Box template I have fixed AlienBox template. Would you like to change alien pages back to use it? I also suggest we should move on for the vehicles after we have done with aliens. They are still left to be built. -- FairlyOddDeities 10:34, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Leader Trooper Page I have changed it to Guardian Trooper, they should stay as the same trooper because they are similar. You may rename it by moving it to Leader Trooper, as they are more likely to be leaders of other lesser troopers. -- FairlyOddDeities 12:23, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Popular Alien Poll Yes I can. You can also make one by yourself from poll inside my page and other users (like Lisle202). But let me make this one before, please. -- FairlyOddDeities 14:24, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Also, can you get FGL40 concept art from InCrysis? There is one I have seen. -- FairlyOddDeities 14:30, November 2, 2009 (UTC) There was no FGL40 concept art at inCrysis. I sorry, I am wrong. Actually it is inside MyCrysis, in Crysis Warhead subsection. Also, creating another poll takes up more space. I will instead create a poll section, linked to the main page. There, a lots of polls from many users who want to create polls will be there. -- FairlyOddDeities 00:43, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. -- FairlyOddDeities 11:24, November 5, 2009 (UTC) CryENGINE2 Why is this page empty? I might have to delete it. - Lisle202 00:38, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Red Hunter health We have added images in Gallery of Fact that show the true and correct of Red Hunter in all the fury. You may visit there to see some more truth about Red Hunter. -- FairlyOddDeities 12:21, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Character Names If you dont mind, I suggest we rename and redirect some of the character pages. For example, instead of "Admiral Richard Morrison" it should be "Richard Morrison", you do this and I'll be able to give all of the character pages Infoboxes. P.S: The radio host's name is '''Edward Jones, not '''Ender Jones Krypton, November 19, 8:36 PM (UTC) Gauss Rifle Actually it happens to everyone unless some of them modify it. In Crysis Nanosuit soldiers are actually going to take damage from being shot in their helmet, but this is not going to happen, even though changing their helmet to head. So in Warhead, they changed the material on the Nanosuit's helmet to a new one, which now actually increases the damage that hits on it to anything destructible that has it on its body. -- FairlyOddDeities 04:00, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Missions I'm making a game where you can make your choices in the situations and if you see something like Mission 1/Briefing, that is part of my game.. For example, you have two choices, to kill the Korean or to throw him into the ocean, when you see a Korean. - Lisle202 17:44, December 5, 2009 (UTC) King Hunter Pretty good drawing and creativity. It's kind of overpowered, but this might be a challenging opponent for the player. Also, I'm working on a fictional biography of 2 surviving marines and maybe one surviving nanosuit. - Lisle202 17:14, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Cutscene Pages Very well done, it is also funny, too, especially when it says "Someone has been stolen". However "Kyong" in Crysis Warhead Cinematic is actually "Colonel Lee", otherwise, Kyong might have been resurrected back (what if)(and including how could he survive, however). A Request Any chance you can give me a link to that CryEngine 3 pic of Psycho? I would much appreciate it. Best regards, Krypton 12:48 AM, March 19, 2010 Any April Fools Ideas? I'm trying to think of some April Fools ideas on this wiki. I thought about confusing an article's name with another article. That might help. - (Lisle202) 03:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC) *Well, today is April Fool's Day and it's too late, I think. *What's the problem, again? Re: Help I suggest putting a turret (such as the shi ten) on the train and man it as the game is not scripted to push turrets off of moving objects. Also, before you do that, make sure the turret is linked to the train so it becomes part of the train. - Lisle202 15:21, April 3, 2010 (UTC) *I made a test map for Crysis. you can get it here click here. It's a test level that I made. Instructions are inside. The level's plot is about a squad fighting Raptor team and a small squad of Koreans in a hole on an island in the Carribean. It's a survival level working in progress. Note that you shouldn't play it in Crysis and instead play it in the Editor as nothing happens after you secure the area. I'll try to make another Survival level tomorrow. Also, I like your sea train idea. It's kind of fun to have a submersable train. Crysis Warhead editor? Does Crysis Warhead have an editor? I even tried to install Crysis' editor in there, but it doesn't work. I was trying to import the PAX into Crysis. - Lisle202 19:15, April 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Strange Crysis 2 Timer This may refer to when the demo of Crysis 2 or the trailer or premeire of Crysis 2 will come. I don't have any information about this so it cannot be known what will happen tomorrow. - Lisle202 02:00, April 9, 2010 (UTC) *I just watched the new trailer for Crysis 2 today. The trailer shows a board of notes left by civilians of New York. The aliens in the trailer are different and does not have the blue veins of the aliens from Crysis. The trailer also introduces the U.S. Army. ::Yeah, I think it's sad for Nomad and the civilians to lose people in the alien invasion. Also, there are pictures of Crynet Ops on that website. It's kind of weird that they don't use nanosuits since that they created the HUD and stuff for the nanosuit. Instead, they wear visors, gas masks of some sort, and uniforms that a scientist (except that some armor pads are added) would wear. :::I think that Prophet will return in Crysis 2. He is featured in this video. How he escaped is unknown, but it's possible he found something and escaped. I hope they don't make him an enemy. Re: Well, you may add the inactive users and to be an admin, a bureaucrat, such as me, must change your user ranking to admin with approval and with no history of vandalism, etc. Also, I liked the improvements that you did on the Main Page while I was gone. I went to edit LTV (one of the vehicle pages with the VehicleBox template) and found the detailed info not there. That might be the problem. - Lisle202 02:37, April 25, 2010 (UTC) *You may ask some Wiki Staff to set up the rank system since that you had to keep track of new and old users. Here's an award icon you may use. Also, your ranking system doesn't have the Private First Class rank and I'll add back the news Crysis related. ::I've asked Kirkburn about making an automatic ranking system and he said he's working on it for other wikis. For some reason, Halopedia has one. Also, many have voted for you to be admin and I'll probably have the poll to remain for another week. :::That user probably voted no because you removed the dark background of all pages and changed it to a white background. ::::That was Zevil's action. Crygame has nothing to do about this. -- FairlyOddDeities 02:16, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Admin and Sysop Kirkburn made me sysop. A sysop has the same function as an admin, but can promote users and demote users. Also, you do not become sysop immediatly after you become admin. A sysop must make you a sysop. - Lisle202 14:22, April 28, 2010 (UTC) *I'm not sure how to add it back since that it's not editable. When I compared the 2 old revisions after the first 2, the logo was back. Maybe you did something wrong in the first two revisions. ::Your award was creative and nice, especially the caption. Also, I'm working on making a hovercraft minitrain. It's an amphibious train attached to a hovercraft. It has light AA defences, some small cabins used as cargo holders, machine gun nests, and sandbags. *I figured out why the logo disappeared thanks to Kirkburn. You doubled the column closing tag, which caused errors on the main page. I think that it's a pretty good idea for the Wiki's representive thing to be red since that there's a lot of red on the main page, which represents our main color. Red represents the blood, sacrifice, and courage of those who defended their country according to Wikipedia, which represents veterans. Admin Notice I don't know, but most sysops always notify users that they've been promoted to admin. Also, I finished my hovercraft minitrain. Here's a picture of it here. Note the water sinking into the cabins. - Lisle202 00:11, May 1, 2010 (UTC) *Well, there are too many glitches to fix. When I spawn and had a Korean drive while riding on it, I died for no reason. I even go in invincibility mode and my train cars broke up and separated from the other cars. The machine gun nests also fell apart and float in the air. Also, the top speed for it when driven by an AI is about 30 knots, compared to the no AI driving 50 knots. ::I took a screencap of Raptor Team posing at the camera and I'm not sure it should be on Raptor Team's page. ::If you are saying that you want a battlefield for the background of the main characters, how about a wrecked carrier (a bunch of jets burned) would work? I can put Nomad and Psycho in the front since that they are the main heroes while the others go in the back. Also, I'll take down the poll and have you be admin. New Admin Congratulations! You are now promoted to admin. :) Also, here's an admin tutorial: http://crysis.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Administrators%27_how-to_guide. - Lisle202 14:31, May 7, 2010 (UTC) *I went to other wikis like this one, http://www.imfdb.org, and I've noticed that they have their own automatic article and quote system. I think that we should set up an automatic quote and article system by copying their templates. ::Also, I made a poll on the main page which picture of Raptor Team is better. I took several photos of them saluting (except Nomad, who appears to be talking) and I didn't know which one should go on Raptor Team's page so I set up a poll to let people choose which picture should go on Raptor Team's page. :::I checked the User Rights thing (this page promotes users) and it said that you are not a bureaucrat. Also, I can't even change the background. Originally, the background of the Crysis Wiki was black last year. Now it's white. New Main Page I've noticed that you made a new background for the main page. Apparently, the background is sort of blocking some words on the page and the Crysis logo is repeating. - Lisle202 14:28, June 1, 2010 (UTC) *I'm amazed by the new features on this site, such as the icons and backgrounds. Also, I've noticed that you removed the Crysis related news for some reason. Achievements Hi, the achievement ranking system is currently only being beta tested on a few wikis. However, it will eventually be rolled out on a wider number of wikis. We'll let you know when that happens! By the way, the current skin here at Crysis Wiki, while the image itself looks cool, makes the white or black text almost unreadable. It would be a good idea to change it. Ausir(talk) 21:20, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's generally not a good idea to use screenshots as backgrounds, since they are not designed to be readable as text background, and they tend to load pretty slowly. I think it would be a better idea to have a skin similar to the one at Red Dead Wiki, e.g. with this image used on the left in place of John Marston. What do you think? If you want, I can design a new skin like that for you. Ausir(talk) 21:56, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::What do you think about a skin like this? http://ausir.wikia.com Ausir(talk) 14:09, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Congratulation for your edit counts Congratulation for surpassing me as the top editor of this wiki. Good thing I do not have many to be edited. I am also glad that this wiki is upgraded into another level, it looks great. But the changed theme also means that infomation templates need to be updated to match the theme, could you update them for me (mainly Weapon and Vehicle Infobox), I am quite busy already at this time. FairlyOddDeities 13:26, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I have also updated Weapons template as well. FairlyOddDeities 03:51, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Tweaks Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a helper with the Wikia Gaming Team, I was wondering if it'd be possible to work with you to make a few main page tweaks to the layout. For the most part, it's good, just a few things that can help it out. - Wagnike2 20:09, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :* Of the top of my head, I was planning on making the main page buttons for the game slightly smaller. And shrinking down the Crysis 2 news section. Is it necessary to have that information on the main page or could you guys do without it? Also, there is nothing to be suspicious about - I'm trying to help you guys. - Wagnike2 20:16, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :* I can indeed take a joke, I was just making sure. :-) - Wagnike2 20:21, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :* My bad, just trying to put uncategorized pages into categories, and sometimes it's difficult to tell. So Mission 1 is just fan fiction? What is this Wiki's policy on fan fiction? - Wagnike2 20:41, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :* Alright, thanks for letting me know. I contacted the user and asked them if it would be appropriate to go ahead and delete those pages. - Wagnike2 20:50, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :* I think I probably have the most edits on the Pro Wrestling Wiki, I've also been active on Naughty Bear, Red Dead, Blur, and pretty much any new game that has come out recently. - Wagnike2 21:05, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :* Sort of. I do work for the Wikia Gaming Team and this Wiki is on our "focus list," because Crysis 2 received a lot of praise and exposure at E3 last week - so we are trying to make sure the Wiki is up to shape. - Wagnike2 21:09, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :* Yep, hopefully with a little bit of work, we can keep these new viewers interested in coming here. - Wagnike2 21:21, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :* Thanks for the award, I'll put it on my user page ASAP. And yep, I can get around to making those Walkthrough pages for you. - Wagnike2 22:00, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :* I haven't played the game. I was just going to look it up online. Haha. - Wagnike2 22:07, June 23, 2010 (UTC) RE:Lockpicking Kit Lockpicking Kits are only used to repair and capture enemy vehicles (this function only available in multiplayer). They have a range of about 2 feet so you have to be close to the vehicle to repair or capture it. You gain 5 to 2 prestiege points per second and the total depends on how damaged the vehicle is. If you have problems making pages for multiplayer kits and such, feel free to ask me. - Lisle202 03:45, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :No, Lockpicking Kits are only for repairing vehicles and capturing them, not replenishing ammo. Anyway, I'll be off for much of the day since that today's my birthday and I have summer school. ::It's hard to decide whether I should remove the consor symbols or not. I checked some wikis and MediaWikis like IMFDB and they pretty much censored quotes. RE:Censoring I think we should so since that the ranking system is so difficult to do because (1.) we have to keep searching for users with good edits and put the right rank on their user page and (2.) it's hard to copy the automatic ranking system and gift stuff from large wikis like Halo since that this is a small wiki. I've checked the other wikis and they're growing fast and adding new features in most updates. Also, I've talked to Kirkburn about an automatic ranking system and he replied that they're working on it. - Kenny 03:10, July 16, 2010 (UTC)